Codename: Sailor Moon
by ViolinistMichiruKaiou
Summary: Sailor Moon is first discovered, not Sailor V. She remembers all and has to deal with Ace and the dark kingdom before the shittenou. Sorry my summaries aren't that great. You won't regret reading it though. UsagixMamoru of course. Follows anime/manga with a twist.


**Chapter One: The Birth of Usagi, Sailor Moon**

**A/N: So here is a new story I got an idea for, but don't worry! I'll still write to my cross over. I'm going to add to both stories. One chapter every other day as time calls for it; I'm a busy girl after all. :) I hope you enjoy this one! It is sort of.. different. Instead of Sailor V ever being discovered first, Sailor Moon is, but she remembers everything and EVEN expects the cat's arrival. It starts back in Sailor V's story though, where she has to deal with Ace. Read and review! Let me know how you like it!**

The pink bunny alarm Usagi had set up by her bed went off. She hit the snooze button and rolled over onto her side. "Usagi! You are going to be late for school, again!" Her mother's gentle voice yelled from downstairs. She glanced at the clock, thinking it to be only 7:30. When she saw it was a quarter after eight, though, she screamed, throwing her covers off of herself, and quickly threw on her school uniform: a blue skirt flowing gracefully to her knees (if only she could be as graceful as her skirt), a white, long sleeved shirt with blue cuffs, a blue sailor's collar connected to a dark pink – almost red – bow, white socks, and black, slip-on dress shoes. Usagi threw her long, blonde hair into the normal pig-tails with buns she was used to, holding them high up. She loved that hair style. It was usually the first thing that caught peoples' attention.

She ran downstairs hurriedly, hollering, "WHY didn't you wake me up sooner, Mom?" as Usagi ran out the front door, yawning and carrying her black school-bag. Her name is Usagi Tsukino. She is 14 years old and in her second year of junior high school. She's clumsy, and admittedly, a bit of a cry baby.

As Usagi ran, she felt her foot step on something hard, and looked behind her to see she had flattened a black cat to the ground. At closer look, she realized that the cat had a crescent moon on her forehead. Usagi's eyes widened, as she recognized who the feline was. The cat stared back at Usagi with her blue eyes – slightly lighter than mine. The kitty opened her mouth to speak, but Usagi beat her to it. "I refuse." Usagi ran off, heading to school before she would be anymore later than she was already.

Usagi stood in the hall to her school, sighing, "this is SO unfair… why does she make me stand in the hall all the time?"

The door opened, and her class's teacher stepped out, "Probably because you are late all the time." She answered her question, even though Usagi asked no one in particular. Her blue eyes watched Usagi, and her long, chocolate hair flowed down her back in ease. "That's the fifth time this week. When are you going to grow up and quit with the late and bad grades charade?"

Usagi sighed, bowing her head, "probably when I don't attend school anymore, Ms. Haruna." She grinned at her teacher, holding back a laugh. The older woman scowled and rolled her eyes.

"You give me headaches and stress marks," she put two fingers to her forehead as if to say she had a headache at that moment. "Just go take your sit and do not disrupt my class anymore today." Usagi obeyed; only, she fell asleep through the lectures. At lunch time, someone shook Usagi's shoulders, repeating her name and trying to get her to wake up. She groggily opened her eyes and saw her best friend, Naru, laughing with her aqua eyes at Usagi. Naru had hair slightly lighter than Haruna's, and it stopped at her shoulders – part of it held up by a bow.

"It's lunch time, Usagi-Chan." She smiled that innocent smile that always made Usagi's day better somehow. At the sound of the word "lunch," she jumped up quickly and pulled her lunch out. With their bentous in hand, they took off outside to find a nice place to sit. Eventually, they decided on the garden area. It was their favorite place, but they always picked different areas to keep it from getting old or boring. They sat and dug in, "so," Naru began, "how do you think you did on your test? We get them back today."

Usagi sweatdropped, throwing her bentou away already. Naru had a look on her face, making it obvious what she thought, no matter how much she was used to Usagi. She couldn't help it though; She loved food! "I probably failed. It's just another reason for my parents to ground me." The girls laughed and changed the topic.

Near the end of lunch, their annoying friend Umino showed up. They growled in annoyance. "What do you want?" Naru asked him, not so kindly.

"What are you girls up to?" He asked them, his smart ass head overlooking their rude, snide attitudes and remarks regarding him.

"We were about to head back in to class." Usagi replied.

He apparently didn't care, because he started back in on the test question again, "so how do you think you ladies did on the test?"

Usagi sighed at being forced to think more about it, Naru waved her hand as if to brush Umino aside, "We all know how Usagi did, and I am hoping I did well enough. How about you?"

"I am probably second in the class again. No matter how much I study, I never seem to beat Mizuno-San's score." He rubbed the back of his head, making his already messy brown hair even messier. No one knew the color of his eyes because he always wore those dorky glasses.

The three of them glanced over at the girl sitting by herself, rice ball in one hand and a textbook in the other. Her hair was dark blue, like the sea when someone dove under deep enough, and her eyes were nearly as dark. Everyone knew her as the genius at their school, and more than half of the student body envied her. Usagi, Umino, and Naru agreed over time and made their way back to class. The rest of class was a blank to Usagi because she had slept through the entire thing. She only woke up once, because Haruna woke her up, to receive the test and learn that she did, unsurprisingly, fail her test. Usagi groaned but slept again peacefully after that anyway.

At the end of the day, Naru woke Usagi up again, and they walked together through downtown Tokyo. Usagi had her test out in view, whining about failing it, to Naru. She was used to this by now, since she failed every test and whined to her about failing every test. She patted Usagi's back, "good luck with your parents." As they oassed the ever-so-famous Crown Arcade, she paused and asked, "want to play a few games real quick? It will help you take your mind off everything." She nodded enthusiastically and ran in cheerfully with her wonderful friend.

Motoki, the cute arcade employee, greeted the girls. His oak hair did nothing for Usagi, but when she got lost in his emerald eyes, someone should just pinch and wake her from her daydream, "hey Usagi, hey Naru, how are you two doing this nice day?" The downside was he sounded too good to be true too often.

"We're good." They answered simultaneously before running off to play some games. A few hours passed before Usagi looked out the window and freaked when she noticed the sun beginning to set. "I have to go Naru. It's time to face the wrath. See you tomorrow!"

"Welcome home Dear! How did you do on your test today?" Usagi's mother asked as soon as she walked through the door. She bit my lip, holding the test up hestitantly to her mom's motherly, yet expectant, face with the score facing herself. Her mother looked at it and rolled her eyes, "you are holding it up backwards… let me see it." She snatched it from her daughter's hand, turned it around, and stared silently for a moment. Wait for it… soon, she would explode. Usagi wasn't wrong either. "A TWENTY! I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU STUDIED FOR THIS TEST!"

Usagi shrunk back some as her mother's head seemed to grow bigger with each word. "I did but uh… just not as much as you thought I did?" She squeaked. "I'll just be going to my room now…" Usagi took off faster than she has ever been able to run. If only she could ran that fast when she found herself being late for school every day. In her pink, girly room, she threw her school things on her desk and laid down on the bed, sighing a long and heavy sigh. She curled up on her side and yawned, "I think I'll take a nap. Why does school start so early? It takes away from my beauty sleep…" she trailed off.

Everything was quiet, aside from Usagi's light snoring. One would think her life was a peaceful life, but all of that was about to change.

A few hours later, the moon sat high up in the sky, and the window creaked open. It startled Usagi awake; she turned to see the black cat she found earlier glaring at her accompanied by a white cat with the same crescent moon on his forehead. Usagi furrowed her brows angrily, "I already told you I refuse."

"Well," the black cat began, "it's nice to know we don't have much to explain. It seems you already know why we are here."

Usagi rolled her eyes, "Yes, Luna, I know why you and Artemis are here. I know who I am and about the girls and Mamoru. I even know about the past life. Even though I knew this day would come, I had hoped it would not. Please, leave me alone. I am going to be a normal girl no matter what."

"You can be a normal girl," Artemis, the white cat, spoke up, "but we also need you to be able to transform and save the planet. You are the chosen one."

"I don't care. A no is a no."

"What if we told you that your crush at the arcade center really needs your help right now?" Luna asked. Obviously she had done her homework. This caught Usagi's attention for she turned and looked the two pests in the eye. "The enemy has him under their spell. He is attracting girls and stealing their energy. Pretty soon, the enemy will tire of him and get rid of him in the process."

Usagi sighed, feeling tears prickle her eyes. She forced them back and nodded. If Luna and Artemis could smile, they probably would have. Luna jumped backward and popped a gorgeous broach out of thin air. Usagi just assumed it popped out of her butt, trying to cheer herself up. She had to admit the broach was beautiful though. It was a golden color with a diamond in the center, which were surrounded by four perfectly placed jewels, one being blue, another red, the third green, and the final one orange. She knew the four jewels represented her scouts, and the diamond and moon represented herself. She picked the broach up and held it up high above her head. "**Moon Prism Power, Make-Up!"** She yelled. Pink ribbons encircled her body and disappeared, not a moment later, to reveal her new fighting outfit.

The broach had dressed her in a white fuku with a navy blue mini skirt. A pink-almost-red ribbon stood out on the front, attached to a blue sailor piece, and the same colored ribbon hung on her lower back. Usagi looked in the mirror to see a red choker around her neck adorning a gold moon; gold earrings dangling a star on top of a moon were in her now-pierced ears, and a golden tiara stayed on her forehead with a ribbon-matching jewel standing out in the center of it. The same type of jewel made hair accessories for her buns holding her pig tails high on her head, except the jewel was bigger. She took a step away from the mirror in her knee-high pink-red boots, also flaunting the same gold moon in the top center.

"I am Sailor Moon now. A fate I longed to avoid." She mumbled and messed with the annoying pink goggles covering her eyes. Soon after though, she saw a picture of Motoki leading a group of different aged girls down an alley. She recognized it being near Crown Arcade. She glanced back at the two cats, "Do I really have to do this?" She began to whine.

They nodded, irritated with her whining. They knew she did that a lot though, sadly. She jumped out her window, the felines following suit, and ran to where she saw Motoki and the girls would be, and she instantly recognized Naru as one of those girls. _'All the more reason to save them.'_ She thought. She jumped from the rooftop and landed behind Motoki, who looked evil in his present form. He eyes had blackened, making it obvious he was not himself.

"Get out of Motoki, now! And let those poor girls go!" Sailor Moon yelled and pointed her finger at him accusingly.

Luna said from behind her, "He's not the real Motoki. Kill him."

The possibly fake Motoki seemed surprise at seeing her presence, "who are you?"

Sailor Moon stuttered, "Um…I'm uh…The Pretty Guardian in a Sailor Suit! Guardian of Beauty and Justice! Sailor Moon!" She smiled, posing with one hand on her hip and the other creating a side-ways "V" in front of her eye. The pose felt natural to her.

"Sailor Moon? I've never heard of you, but I supposed you should die with these girls as well!" He yelled and his face turned ugly, so ugly, Usagi lost her crush on him just then. His eyes narrowed to black slits, and his face turned really wrinkly. Dark energy surrounded him, and it was powerful. "Get her, my precious minions!" He shouted. The girls all ran towards Sailor Moon, their faces almost as ugly as Motoki's and their hands up in the arm, as if they are getting into a cat fight. Sailor Moon screamed and ran away from them. Luna and Artemis sweatdropped, running beside her.

"You need to fight her Sailor Moon! What are you doing?" Luna screeched.

Sailor Moon screamed still, "I'm running away! Can't you see that!"

"Defeat them and they won't chase you anymore!" Artemis tried convincing her.

She stopped running and turned, "ok then, so how do I fight them without hurting them?" She examined the surroundings and saw she could get to Motoki easily and end it all. She ran toward one of the walls of the building, jumping and running across as she passed the manipulated females and Motoki, landing behind him. She had a few minutes to end it all, so she reached up, without hesitation, and picked her tiara off her head with the forefinger and thumb above and below the gorgeous jewel studded in the center. She held it up, "**Moon Tiara Action!"** It glowed and turned into a gold discus-like object as it hit Motoki, and he fell to dust. The Tiara flew back to Sailor Moon, and she put it back on her head.

"It looks like I was not needed today," said a voice from behind her. She turned to see a man in a black tuxedo, top hat, white mask, and wearing a black cape with a red interior. "I'm glad I came though. I found someone even more interesting." He smirked and turned, walking off.

Sailor Moon stared after him, "he's so dreamy!"

Luna and Artemis rolled their eyes, "this is going to be difficult, even with her knowing everything." Luna nodded at Artemis's comment. The girls that were under Motoki's spell woke up and looked around confused.

"I hope you girls are all right." Sailor Moon said, striking her normal-feeling pose before turning in the direction Tuxedo Mask stalked off in. "Don't fall for guys so easily next time. You never know what might happen." She found Motoki in the arcade, tied up behind the counter. She released him before taking off back to her house, sleeping for the rest of the short night.


End file.
